Doces ou travessuras?
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Karin decidiu que só iria àquela festa ridícula se Suigetsu também fosse. [Especial de Halloween]


**Doces ou travessuras?**

* * *

Halloween. Ela nunca havia ligado muito para aquelas superstições e histórias sobre bruxas em vassouras ou sobre espíritos vagantes. Nunca havia temido de forma especial gatos pretos, corujas ou morcegos. Em suma, Karin nunca tinha visto muito sentido naquela celebração importada da cultura ocidental, quando eles ali tinham suas próprias lendas e histórias macabras sobre criaturas de outro mundo – talvez até mesmo mais apavorantes.

Contudo, quando ficou sabendo que haveria uma festa naquela noite, ela sentiu-se tentada a colocar um chapéu de bruxa na cabeça e ir até lá. Não porque de repente se interessasse pelo aspecto místico da coisa ou porque gostasse de usar fantasias – na verdade, ela detestava. Mas porque _aquele cara_ poderia estar lá. E, secretamente, Karin impôs uma única condição a si mesma.

Ela só iria à festa se ele também fosse.

* * *

Hozuki Suigetsu.

O antigo companheiro de equipe que, misteriosamente, havia se tornado bem mais do que isso. Sem que pudesse compreender como ou quando aquilo havia começado, ela passou a vê-lo com outros olhos. De algum modo inexplicável, seu típico caráter irritante tinha adquirido novas nuances, nuances que agora a atraiam e instigavam. E então, às vezes, ela dava-se conta de que o encarava com uma intensidade incomum e corava sob a ideia de que Suigetsu havia percebido. É claro que aquilo tudo acontecia apenas dentro dela e Karin se esforçava para que permanecesse assim, em segredo.

Afinal, ela era orgulhosa demais para entregar-lhe o coração numa bandeja.

Mas também não podia evitar que seu mundo girasse em torno daquele homem. Infelizmente, não podia. E antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Karin deixou os relatórios de lado e, tirando o telefone do gancho, discou o número da casa de Sakura. Precisava de informações.

– Sim?

– Sou eu. Karin. – com as pontas dos dedos, ela tamborilava nervosamente sobre a mesa.

– Ah, Karin! Tudo bem?

– Sim. Bem... Talvez.

– Talvez?

– Escuta. – ela pigarreou baixinho, tentando parecer natural. – Você vai à festa hoje?

Em um tom animado, Sakura disse-lhe que sim e começou a contar-lhe sobre as ideias que tivera para a fantasia de Sasuke até finalmente pensar em algo que, na sua opinião, combinaria bem com o marido. Karin quase perguntou como seria, afinal, a fantasia, mas então considerou que aquilo não importava e que seu assunto, na verdade, era outro.

– Sei. E Sasuke comentou alguma coisa sobre Suigetsu?

– Sobre Suigetsu? – a outra parecia pensar. – Eu acho que não.

– Você tem certeza?

– O que exatamente você quer saber?

– Nada... – uma tossida para recuperar a voz que havia lhe escapado. – Apenas curiosidade.

– E você? – de repente, Sakura estava novamente animada. – Já escolheu sua fantasia?

– Eu ainda não sei se vou.

– Ah... – ela reclamou. – Você precisa ir, Karin! Será tão divertido!

– Bem, eu vou pensar.

E, de fato, aquilo foi tudo o que ocupou os pensamentos de Karin pelo resto da manhã, impedindo-a de concentrar-se nos relatórios de pesquisa sobre sua mesa e de realizar os testes de rotina no laboratório. Até mesmo tarefas simples como lavar os tubos de ensaio se tornaram impraticáveis – ela convenceu-se disso após quebrar dois recipientes e amaldiçoar-se mentalmente. Olhando estaticamente para as mãos ainda molhadas e rescendendo à sabão, Karin perguntou-se como poderia descobrir se Suigetsu iria ou não à festa sem que toda a cidade ficasse sabendo daquilo.

E resolveu que não correria muitos riscos se sondasse a pessoa mais discreta de Konoha.

* * *

A chamada estava quase caindo na caixa de mensagens quando Hinata atendeu. Pelo tom agitado de sua voz e pelos balbucios do bebê do outro lado da linha, Karin imaginou que ela não devia ter muito tempo para conversa fiada e foi logo ao ponto.

– Você sabe se o Naruto convidou o Suigetsu para a festa de hoje?

– Suigetsu? Eu acho que sim... N-Não, Himawari! Não faça isso.

– Hinata? – a menina ria e falava em sua língua de bebê. – Você ainda está aí?

– Ah, me desculpe, Karin... Himawari está fazendo uma bagunça aqui.

– Mas então, seu marido não disse nada em especial? Sobre o Suigetsu?

– Não... Mas ele deve ter sido convidado. Afinal, o Naruto mandou convites à Anbu.

Anbu.

O nome do esquadrão de operações especiais brilhou no fundo de sua mente com uma luz forte e tosca, mas promissora. Ela não sabia como alguém barulhento e impulsivo como Suigetsu tinha sido admitido na Anbu, uma organização extremamente tática que costumava se mover silenciosamente. O fato, entretanto, era que Suigetsu devia estar lá naquele exato momento, e embora ela tivesse consciência de que extrair qualquer informação da Anbu era praticamente impossível, não foi capaz de controlar o próprio ímpeto de ir dar uma espiada.

* * *

Então, em seu horário de almoço, ela esgueirou-se rapidamente até o prédio principal da Anbu. Obviamente, não era ali, no centro de Konoha, que os membros da Anbu realizavam seus treinamentos e preparavam-se para as missões – essas coisas eram feitas longe dos olhos curiosos dos civis, em uma fortificação especial ao norte da cidade. O prédio diante do qual Karin estava, ocultada pelas sombras de uma árvore, destinava-se apenas à questões burocráticas. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que os membros do esquadrão passavam por ali todos os dias.

Karin esperava poder contar com a sorte, mas, ao que parecia, estava tudo muito quieto no centro administrativo da Anbu. Quieto demais. De súbito, assaltou-a a ideia de que Suigetsu pudesse estar espiando-a de uma das janelas envidraçadas do prédio, divertindo-se com o fato de ela estar espionando. Algo assim parecia bem típico de seu gênio sarcástico. Então ela escondeu-se melhor atrás do tronco da árvore e tentou forçar o sentimento de humilhação para bem longe.

Que ideia estúpida tinha sido aquela?

– O que está fazendo aqui, Karin?

Sobressaltada, ela soltou um gritinho que quase não saiu. E recuando, trêmula, olhou para o alto, para a direção de onde havia partido aquela voz. Hatake Kakashi estava agachado sobre um galho, a máscara da Anbu em uma das mãos e aquele olhar inquisitivo pairando no rosto. O primeiro pensamento de Karin foi uma espécie de agradecimento – porque não havia sido descoberta por Suigetsu. O segundo tinha ares de desespero e lembrou-a de que ela precisava de uma resposta para a pergunta que Kakashi havia feito.

Com uma mão sobre o peito, ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se.

– Você me assustou...

– Me desculpe por isso. – ele saltou para o chão. – Mas e então?

– Então o quê? – talvez fingir-se de desentendida funcionasse.

– Por que está escondida aqui?

– Quem disse que estou escondida?

– Eu poderia achar que você estava _espionando_.

– Ora, que bobagem! – ela tentou rir, mas sem sucesso. – Eu só estava... Pensando.

– Pensando. – Kakashi cruzou os braços e adotou uma expressão reflexiva. – Sei.

– Pensando se vocês também vão à festa.

– Nós quem?

– Vocês, da Anbu. – Karin sorriu, agarrando-se àquela esperança.

– E por que o interesse nisso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Só uma curiosidade boba.

Ela sabia que Kakashi não havia acreditado em uma única palavra que ela dissera. Sabia que aquilo tudo era muito suspeito, de fato. Sabia que, mais tarde, ele poderia encontrar-se com Suigetsu e comentar que a vira ali, espiando, e a possibilidade a enchia de pavor. Então respirou fundo, com o resto de dignidade que lhe sobrara, e preparou-se para despedir-se de Kakashi e dar o fora dali antes que as coisas ficassem ainda piores. Mas então vozes surgiram do outro lado da rua, na direção do prédio da Anbu, e uma delas eriçou todos os pelos do corpo de Karin.

A voz de Suigetsu.

Ela olhou para o lado, dura e fria como uma pedra de gelo, e avistou-o saindo para a calçada com outros dois shinobis. Nesse momento, ele a viu também. E ambos perderam-se num silêncio abissal que deixou-a atordoada.

– Karin?!

Enquanto ele atravessava a rua, ela só conseguia pensar que precisava desaparecer – daquela cidade, daquele país, da face da Terra. Contudo, contentou-se em simplesmente desaparecer do alcance de seus olhos, e, com uma explosão de fumaça que surpreendeu Suigetsu e que provocou um sorriso sacana em Kakashi, ela realmente sumiu.

* * *

Mais tarde, enquanto voltava do trabalho no laboratório, ela sentiu o celular vibrando num dos bolsos do short e corou violentamente ao perceber que se tratava de Suigetsu. Sentindo que todas as pessoas que passavam por ela na rua sabiam de seu segredo, como se aquilo estivesse escrito em sua testa – "estou apaixonada por Hozuki Suigetsu" –, ela correu para as sombras de uma viela e ficou a encarar a tela do celular.

O que ele queria?

Quando a chamada finalmente se interrompeu, Karin permitiu-se um suspiro de alívio. Mas então o celular voltou a vibrar, porque Suigetsu não parecia disposto a desistir facilmente, e ela soltou um gemido constrangido. A meio caminho entre a irritação e a ansiedade, num estranho impulso de coragem, ela enfim atendeu.

– Karin? – ele estava quase gritando. – O que você falou para o Kakashi?

– Do que você está falando?

– Você deve saber muito bem! O maldito ficou rindo esquisito pra mim pelo resto do dia!

– O quê?! – ela sentiu o rosto arder. – Eu não disse nada!

– Mentira!

– E o que eu poderia dizer? Que você é um idiota? Isso todo mundo já sabe.

– Não minta pra mim! Você desapareceu de um modo muito suspeito.

– E por que diabos você está gritando comigo?!

– Você também está!

– Porque você começou! – ela bufou, furiosa. – Idiota!

E desligou.

Encarando a parede suja à sua frente e sentindo que todo o seu corpo fervia de raiva e de vontade de fazê-lo pagar por aquilo, Karin perguntou-se por que ele não podia simplesmente ter sido menos tolo e a convidado para ir à maldita festa.

* * *

Contudo, não era como se a ideia nem mesmo tivesse passado pela mente de Suigetsu. O que acontecia era que ele, melhor do que Karin, sabia esconder seus sentimentos. Não todos os sentimentos – ele não se importava em deixar transparecer raiva ou alegria, por exemplo –, mas os mais profundos, aqueles que ele ainda não sabia compreender. Isso queria dizer que, embora fosse conhecido por suas atitudes impensadas e intempestivas, havia coisas que ele esforçava-se para guardar só para si.

Como a vontade de cruzar o limite que o separava daquela mulher.

Na verdade, quando ligou para Karin, sua intenção não era a de ameaçá-la ou de irritá-la, mas de perguntar se ela iria à festa que aconteceria naquela noite. Então, se ela dissesse que sim, ele se ofereceria para acompanhá-la, até mesmo para buscá-la na porta de casa como os caras costumavam fazer com suas garotas. No final das contas, porém, Suigetsu ficou mais nervoso do que achava que ficaria e tudo acabou descambando para um desastre completo. Os dois haviam discutido e agora, provavelmente, ela o detestava.

Suigetsu disse para si mesmo que era um imbecil.

E jurou consertar as coisas antes do final daquela noite.

* * *

Então, depois de terminar o que precisava fazer na Anbu, muito satisfeito por finalmente livrar-se do sorriso de zombaria de Kakashi, ele decidiu começar pelo que era mais óbvio: as amigas de Karin. Se queria descobrir quais eram seus planos para aquela noite, o caminho mais curto – além de perguntar diretamente a ela, o que ele não faria, absolutamente – era tentar arrancar alguma informação das pessoas que eram mais próximas de Karin. Afinal, as garotas sempre contavam tudo umas às outras, não contavam?

Porém, precisava tomar cuidado com o que estava prestes a fazer. Sai era seu superior e Suigetsu não queria arranjar problemas no trabalho por ter conversas escusas com sua esposa. Então, ao entrar na floricultura de Ino, ele esmerou-se para parecer o mais sério possível e para que as coisas ficassem bastante claras.

Porque era apenas em Karin que ele estava interessado.

– Suigetsu? – Ino limpou as mãos sujas de terra num avental e olhou-o com curiosidade.

– Oi. – ele abriu um sorriso amarelo. – Como vai?

– Bem. – ela também sorriu. – Procura alguma coisa? Flores para dar de presente?

– Não exatamente. – "vá direto ao ponto, idiota", ele disse para si mesmo.

– Algum assunto para tratar com Sai? Ele ainda não voltou da Anbu.

– Ah, eu sei. – ele assentiu. – Na verdade, gostaria apenas de fazer uma pergunta.

– Pode dizer.

– Eu queria saber se Karin vai à festa hoje.

– Karin? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não seria melhor você perguntar diretamente a ela?

– Eu não posso.

– Por que não?

– Você sabe como ela é. – constrangido, ele fingiu prestar atenção em um vaso de flores.

– Sei. – Ino sorriu, compreendendo a situação. – Mas ela não me disse nada.

– Mas que droga... – ele praguejou baixinho.

– Talvez Sakura saiba. Ela ainda deve estar no hospital.

Suigetsu bateu com a palma da mão sobre a própria testa, xingando-se mentalmente por não ter pensado naquilo em primeiro lugar. Karin era madrinha da filha de Sakura, então as duas deviam ser bem mais próximas. Se Ino não sabia de nada, Sakura certamente saberia. Por isso, Suigetsu não pensou duas vezes antes de sair às pressas da floricultura e tomar o caminho do hospital.

* * *

Ao se dar conta de que o sol começava a se pôr, ele pensou que precisava correr contra o tempo. Pelo caminho até o hospital, crianças fantasiadas de bruxas e de outras criaturas fantasmagóricas chamaram-no de "tio" e pediram-lhe doces, mas então Suigetsu as ameaçou com um punho e elas saíram correndo, montadas em vassouras de madeira. Não tinha paciência para aquelas bobagens e a única coisa que lhe interessava naquela história de halloween era Karin.

Ao passar pelas portas duplas da recepção do hospital, não esperou que a secretária o enchesse com perguntas e simplesmente ignorou-a, avançando pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. Abrindo todas as portas pelas quais passava e espiando para dentro, Suigetsu precisou lidar com os xingamentos das enfermeiras até, finalmente, encontrar quem estava procurando. Sakura estava examinando um paciente que, ao que parecia, tinha sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes, quando Suigetsu chamou-a.

O paciente podia ter todos os ossos quebrados, mas a urgência ali era de Suigetsu.

* * *

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Karin estava sentada na beira da cama, de frente para o guarda-roupas aberto, pensando se devia ou não ir à festa, quando o celular tocou. Subitamente alarmada, ela esticou-se sobre a cama para alcançar o celular e então percebeu que não se tratava de Suigetsu, mas de Sakura.

– Oi. – o desânimo era quase palpável no tom de voz de Karin.

– Você nem imagina quem acabou de sair daqui do hospital.

– Um paciente para quem você deu alta?

– Não. – Sakura riu baixinho. – Suigetsu.

– O quê?!

Como se o coração tivesse sido esmagado por um punho invisível, ela ofegou e rolou para fora da cama. De pé e andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, Karin escutou a risada divertida de Sakura e sentiu como se as pernas amolecessem. Então ajoelhou-se sobre o tapete e mandou que a outra contasse logo aquela história improvável.

– Ele queria saber se você iria à festa hoje. E, Karin, ele estava tão bonitinho...

– Como assim _bonitinho_?

– Apaixonado, oras.

– Você está brincando comigo! Suigetsu não faria algo assim.

– Faria e fez, inclusive.

– E o que você disse?! – ela gritou. – Meu deus, você está me matando!

– Eu disse que sim, que é claro que você vai.

– Você ficou louca?! – outro grito.

– Talvez. – Sakura riu. – Agora vá se vestir.

Karin ainda permaneceu olhando para o celular, atônita, depois de Sakura ter desligado. Suigetsu. Festa. Roupa. De repente, todas as coisas confundiram-se em sua mente e ela esparramou-se sobre o tapete com um gemido lamentoso. Por que, depois de ter gritado com ela ao telefone, Suigetsu estava fazendo aqueles joguinhos? Será que ele sofria de transtorno bipolar? Karin não compreendia.

Mas o tempo não esperaria que as coisas fizessem sentido em sua cabeça.

Então ela levantou-se e agarrou-se às portas do guarda-roupas.

Não tinha nenhuma fantasia pronta, mas esperava que uma boa maquiagem resolvesse.

* * *

Quando ela chegou à festa, os globos de luz já giravam dentro do salão e a música confundia-se com as vozes das pessoas. Aparentemente, Konoha inteira tinha sido convidada. Bruxas de chapéus pontudos e de narizes compridos proporcionavam aos olhos um desfile extravagante do qual também participavam pessoas mascaradas, múmias que arrastavam farrapos atrás de si, uma infinidade de Dráculas com dentes postiços e capas esvoaçantes e outro tanto de Mortes com suas foices. Também havia os "sem criatividade", cobertos com lençóis brancos ao estilo dos fantasmas, e aqueles cujas fantasias nem mesmo eram identificáveis.

De qualquer modo, Karin não estava em condições de tecer comentários críticos. Achava que sua própria fantasia nem mesmo podia ser chamada de fantasia – um mísero vestido branco, manchado de vermelho. Ela nem mesmo sabia de que personagem estava fantasiada. Noiva cadáver, talvez? A maquiagem era o que salvava seu figurino. Karin havia levado quase uma hora diante do espelho do banheiro, pintando os olhos de preto e desenhando cicatrizes nas laterais da boca. Não sabia o que o Coringa tinha a ver com a Noiva Cadáver, mas achou que a combinação tinha ficado convenientemente macabra.

Karin pegou um copo com um líquido estranho e vermelho da bandeja que passou ao seu lado e ajeitou os óculos a fim de observar melhor as pessoas no salão – que, aliás, tinha sido decorado com um excesso de morcegos e balões roxos. Viu Ino e Sai perto da mesa do ponche, respectivamente fantasiados de Gomez e Mortícia Addams. Hinata estava de bruxa, uma bruxa bem recatada, por sinal, e Naruto parecia uma espécie de Merlin das trevas. Enquanto tentava identificar quem era a Arlequina, desconfiando de que se tratasse de Temari, ela percebeu que Sakura se aproximava, puxando Sasuke pela capa, e quase cuspiu a bebida em meio a uma risada.

Porque ele estava fantasiado de Batman e ela de Mulher Gato.

– Karin! – a amiga acenou, sorridente.

– Por que Sasuke está vestido assim?!

– Porque ela me obrigou. – Sasuke murmurou.

– Porque somos _um casal_.

– Mas o que o Batman e a Mulher Gato tem a ver com o halloween? – Karin estava rindo.

– Não sei. – Sakura deu de ombros. – Mas eu sempre quis ser a Mulher Gato.

– E eu nunca quis ser o Batman. – Sasuke lembrou, sério como de costume.

– Mas você ficou ótimo, querido.

– Sei.

– Já encontrou o Suigetsu? – Sakura piscou para Karin.

– Não...

– Então acho que você deveria ir até a mesa dos doces.

E antes que Karin pudesse perguntar por que diabos ela deveria ir até a mesa dos doces, Sakura saiu puxando Sasuke consigo, saltitando ao ritmo da música e achando tudo muito divertido – ao contrário do marido. Então Karin deu de ombros, pensando que a amiga era mesmo uma mulher enigmática, e esgueirou-se entre as pessoas até a mesa dos doces. Se aquilo não a fizesse encontrar Suigetsu, ao menos ela poderia fartar-se com os bolinhos em formato de abóbora e com os pirulitos que pareciam olhos.

Quando finalmente alcançou a mesa, Karin compreendeu a sugestão de Sakura. Porque Suigetsu estava bem ali, mastigando alguma coisa, e olhou-a como se ela realmente fosse capaz de proporcionar algum pavor. Ele estava tão miseravelmente fantasiado quanto ela. Sobre as calças brancas, ele havia vestido um jaleco que um dia também fora branco, mas que agora ostentava manchas vermelhas e respingos que, Karin pensou, deviam dar a impressão de que ele andara estripando alguém. Talvez sua fantasia tivesse a intenção de remeter a um açougueiro assassino, mas, ao invés de portar algo parecido com uma faca, Suigetsu tinha nas costas a própria Kubikiribocho. Karin então lembrou-se de que ela era chamada de "decapitadora" e considerou que a escolha fazia um pouco de sentido.

Baixando os olhos para os doces, ela esperou que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

O que, de fato, ele fez.

– Ei, Karin.

– Oi.

– Você está fantasiada de Morta do Banheiro?

– Não. – ela franziu o cenho. – De Noiva Cadáver, eu acho.

– Mas está bonita demais para um cadáver.

Karin pensou que, se não estivesse sob três camadas de pó e maquiagem, ele perceberia o rubor que tomou seu rosto naquele momento. Porém, de algum modo, ele acabou se dando conta do silêncio constrangedor que se abateu sobre ambos e pegou um dos docinhos com desenho de morcego, jogando-o na boca e mastigando-o quase em desespero.

– E você? – ela perguntou. – Do que está vestido?

– De açougueiro.

– Imaginei.

– Você acha que está muito ruim?

– Não. – ela olhou-o de cima a baixo. – É até mesmo criativo para alguém como você.

– O que quer dizer? – Suigetsu semicerrou os olhos.

Karin queria dizer que aquilo obviamente devia ser obra de Sakura. Ela quase podia vê-la pegando o uniforme de algum médico da lavanderia do hospital e sujando-a com iodo ou com qualquer outra coisa vermelha que encontrasse na enfermaria. Mas acabou engolindo as palavras e apenas sorriu, sinalizando que aquilo não importava. De fato, diante do sorriso de Karin, de sua proximidade e do toque do braço dela roçando de leve no seu, Suigetsu pensou que o resto todo não importava.

Ele só queria estar junto dela.

E, num daqueles seus momentos impulsivos, ele convidou-a para dançar.

– Com isso? – ela apontou para a espada nas costas dele. – Vai acabar arrancando a perna de alguém.

– Você me subestima, Karin.

Suigetsu esboçou um de seus típicos sorrisos sarcásticos e tirou do bolso da calça um pequeno rolo de pergaminho. Ele abriu-o e, com um simples selo de mão, a Kubikiribocho desapareceu de suas costas, sendo invocada para dentro do pergaminho. Depois, Suigetsu voltou a guardar o rolo no bolso e estalou os dedos de forma caricata. Em resposta àquilo, Karin riu e pegou-o pela mão.

Não era a primeira vez que um segurava a mão do outro. Durante o tempo em que foram companheiros de equipe, aquilo eventualmente já tinha acontecido. Porém, agora era diferente. Era especial. E ao ser conduzido por ela para a pista de dança, onde dezenas de pessoas já se movimentavam ao ritmo da música, Suigetsu sentiu um aperto gostoso no fundo do peito.

Karin.

O nome dela era como uma chama que agitava-o por dentro.

Suigetsu achou-a linda, irresistivelmente linda, enquanto ela embalava-se para lá e para cá, jogando os quadris sob o movimento da música e deixando que os cabelos caíssem momentaneamente sobre o rosto. Seus braços se tocavam, as laterais de seus corpos e, quando ela se virou, suas costas roçaram sobre o peito dele. Sentindo que o controle de si mesmo escapava por entre os dedos, Suigetsu inclinou o rosto na direção do pescoço de Karin e sentiu o perfume suave de sua pele, de seus cabelos, da mulher que ela havia se tornado.

Karin estremeceu, perdendo o equilíbrio, e Suigetsu envolveu-a com um braço.

As luzes giravam e piscavam sobre ambos quando ela virou-se outra vez para ele e suas bocas encontraram-se num beijo que tinha esperado tempo demais para acontecer. Num beijo doce e sem fim. O batom vermelho que ela havia passado sobre os lábios manchava a boca e o queixo de Suigetsu, mas, mais tarde, ele consideraria aquilo como uma vitória. Agora, ele só queria que ela nunca mais precisasse se afastar.

Karin mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Suigetsu e ele sorriu, ofegante.

Suas testas ainda se tocavam.

– Doces ou travessuras? – ela perguntou em um tom provocante.

– O que você acha?

E quando puxou-o para fora da pista de dança, pensando em travessuras, somente em travessuras, Karin sentiu que gostaria muito de experimentá-las com Suigetsu.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
